What She Cannot See
by Iwaveatyou87
Summary: Sirius is jealous and possessive, but then, what else is new? Drabble; one-sided RL/SB. Angst, I guess?


Hi there! It's your friendly neighborhood Iwaveatyou87 here, publishing my (*drumroll*) FIRST STORY EVER!

So, in a way, this serves as a warning to you. It's my first. And _as_ my first story, I am going to BEG and PLEAD and IMPLORE you for reviews. They tell me what I do wrong - or, if I'm lucky, what I do RIGHT.

DISCLAIMER: Look, man, if I owned them, they would have seven different books of their own. Also, they would be tied to various pieces of furniture in my room. But I digress.

* * *

It was obviously mocking him.

There was no doubt about it. It danced irritatingly in front of his eyes, ridiculing him shamelessly with each dip, each turn, each movement executed.

He knew he was being deliberately driven insane.

Not only that, but he was being driven insane by a source that was visible only to himself. Surely no one else had thought to examine as closely as he had, drinking in every intricate detail until they found the one thing that completely drove them over the edge. Indeed, it was all he could do to keep her hands off the offending aspect.

It begged to be touched. It pleaded to be traced. It practically _cried out _to be pressed and examined and kissed and bitten…but it was not his place to do so. As of three months, six days, nine hours, and fifteen minutes ago (not that he had been counting every single agonizing moment), that place belonged to…_her_.

_Her_. The very thought of the mere idea of the _suggestion_ of her sent shivers up his spine. _She_ was encroaching on his clearly marked territory, and he wasn't coping very well at all, a fact which was constantly being pointed out and made fun of at every available opportunity by a very unsympathetic James. But really, who would cope well if evil incarnate was girlishly sucking the soul out of the center of your universe?

No one, that's who.

This harpy of a female was _completely_ wrong, anyway. Why she was allowed to stick around, he had no idea – she was bleach blonde and as thin as a rail (save for her unnaturally perky breasts, which she irritatingly referred to as "the girls").

He had long ago come to realize that this was the type of girl _he _usually ended up with himself.

He probably could have halfway tolerated being within ten feet of her if it weren't for those _eyes_.She had wide, empty brown eyes that never seemed to blink, and she tended to fix everyone she met with a lost, brainless gaze that didn't become her at all. _Her _eyes were a disgrace to all brown eyes everywhere, especially next to those dazzling hazel ones that were deep and beautiful and filled with emotion, flecked with gold and green and even a few specks of orange right around the center, if you looked at just the right angle in just the right light.

And mere inches from those eyes lay the one detail that kept his mind wandering and his fantasies vivid.

So while _he_ was slowly wasting away, being deliberately driven insane by a detail that relentlessly taunted him from just out of his reach, _she_ stayed perched on the shoulder of what _obviously _belonged to him like some sort of soulless parrot with a ridiculously transparent boob job.

But that was just fine. That was perfectly fine with him…

The rest of Remus Lupin might belong to _her_, but the barely detectable freckle, the one tantalizingly perched on the very tip of his left ear…that one belonged to Sirius Black alone.

* * *

It's...short, isn't it?

Well, anyway, it's my first. I'll have you know I spent a long, LONG time writing this, as short as it is. That's because I agonized over every little detail. Every. Single. One. So I'd really love any feedback you could give. Because I NEED it. I live off of it. It is my twelve essential vitamins and minerals that no author can get by without. Don't you want me to be happy? Don't you want me to be healthy? Don't you want me to grow up big and strong, with sturdy bones and teeth and good eyesight?

I think you do.


End file.
